A Bridge Too Far
Istoral Chasm Howling winds roar down the trench at frequent intervals, no longer impeded by a bridge. Completely destroyed in a Quintesson assault, the wreckage of the bridge simply fell into the trench, leaving few indications that it ever existed. Below, visible for the first time in millennia, a glimpse of the ragged bottom of Istoral Trench has been revealed by the severe structural stress of the move to a new system. The trench is no longer as wide, either. To the west lies the Glass Abyss, while the maze of crumbling buildings that is the Warrens clog the highway to the east. Contents: Galvatron Bridge Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Istoral Trench. East leads to Warrens. West leads to Perimeter of Glass Abyss. Down leads to Istoral Trench. The menacing form of Scorponok stands upon the edge of the precipice, looking down towards the gaping chasm that has sundered this part of Cybertron. The wind buffets him, but it of little concern for a Transformer of his stature. His dark gaze falls upon the treacherous-looking 'Galvatron bridge', and he broods darkly. "A STAIN upon the face of the planet, that Galvatron recieves such tribute from his warriors... BUT, this decrepit excuse for a 'bridge' may prove useful, as it is the *only* way to pass from one side of the chasm to the other for hundreds of miles. Here we can hold the Autobots at bay, no matter how many may come against us." The Global Pose Tracker marks that Scorponok has 'skipped' his action for this round. "Well it can't be that good of a tribute considering where it's constructed. "Hey, Galvatron lets build a tribute to you in a wretched pole at the aft end of the planet, far far away from where anyone can see it."" Darkwing mocks as he listens to Skorponok complain, as they patrol the area. "Hnn. Septi-cons make bridge." So Grimlock says as he peers at the choke-point. He crouches behind a pile of rubble, watching Scorponok through a pair of binoculars. "Hnm. Septi-cons can fly. Them stupids." he taptaps a finger on the binoculars, then looks over at Impactor. "'less thems WANT us to come here." "Ahm thinkin' the bridge is more to funnel our troops into tight quarters Grim, not fer their transportation." Impactor waxes, staring through his own set of binoculars ... much smaller than Grimlock's pair. "That way they could easily hold their own 'gainst numerous waves, with minimal injuries and need for numbers." the Wrecker Leader sighs, one hand dropping to his side and switching out to it's harpoon component. Scorponok says, "Darkwing! Fasttrack has picked up the trail of two Autobots to the east! Invite them to join us." While Scorponok may seem to be simply standing about in the open, the truth is that part of his mind is occupied with a different task; Unknown to the Autobots, but Scorponok's EVIL ROLLER, in the form of the semi-autonomous Fasttrack, is ranging far and wide to scout the crags for signs of intruders. The six-wheeled buggy-like vehicle comes upon the Autobots hiding in the hills, and quickly transforms to it's simple and nearly defenseless robot mode. The drone opens fire upon the Autobots, before scamering away. Meanwhile, Scorponok chuckles, and he bides his time at the foot of the bridge, knowing that the Autobots will soon be coming to him. Combat: Scorponok strikes Grimlock with his Fasttrack's twin laser blasters (Laser) attack! Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet transforms to his jet mode, and flies to the east towards the Autobots. He spots the large stuppid dinosuar first, but this sensors focus on the smaller purple target. "Impactor! You back for another beating?" The powermaster luaghs as he fires on the wrecker and ex-warden. Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet strikes Drill Tank with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! "Maybe. But -US- fly too. Uuuh, some do. Me Grimlock think us just go 'round and- AGH!" And Grimlock gets lasered in the back! He growls, then wheels around- at which point he lunges for Fasttrack, attempting to bring his massive foot down on the little bugger! Maybe Grimlock remembers how one component can feel the pain of another in a linked system. Or maybe Grimlock doesn't care, and just likes smashing things? "Me Grimlock wuz almost bored!" Combat: Scorponok uses up a charge on his Fasttrack booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Fasttrack Combat: Grimlock strikes Scorponok with his STOMP (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. "Some? More like a handful boss. Hey, what's that nois..gah!" Impactor lets out as he's attacked by the former prisoner. Singe marks now adorn his chest plate, as the Wrecker Leader gets back to his feet and stumbles down from their 'cover'. "That depends, who's gonna help ya this time?" he jests, even though the effects of that last attack plague him. Right or not, Mr. Purple-pants fires off some laser blasts at one of the two Darkwings he sees. Combat: Drill Tank 's Pew X2! attack on Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet goes wild! Combat: Drill Tank misses Grimlock with his Pew X2! (Disruptor) attack! That part of Scorponok's mind that is controlling Fasttrack can do little except watch as Grimlock's massive foot comes crashing down, and then the video feed abruptly cuts out as Fasttrack is mercilessly ground into pieces. Scorponok's features contort as the shock runs through his system, but it is a small price to pay, and Fasttrack can be rebuilt. it is now time for Scorponok to join the fray, and the huge Headmaster commander leaps into the air, ponderously hovering towards the location of the Autobot interlopers. "HIDING, GRIMLOCK? Afraid to come and face me directly, perhaps? Thwn allow ME to come to YOU!" He bellows, and he opens fire upon the Dinobot with his fusion-powered antigravity rifle, firing a concentrated pulse of energy to rip Grimlock apart with repulsive force! Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorponok strikes Grimlock with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! -4 Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet says, "No one shall help me, just as no one will help you. Skorponok will keep your primative friend busy while I once again pound you into submission." Darkwing exclaims as he opens fire again, being locked away for four million years gives one alot of agreesion to work through; and he was planing to concreatte much of that on one of his former tormentors." Combat: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet misses Drill Tank with his Disruptor attack! "Argh!" Grimlock is flung backwards by the force of Scorponok's attack! He tumbles backwards beneath that mighty beam- only to soon get back to his feet- for the mighty Grimlock is not easily defeated! "Me Grimlock not one who send drone thingie for fighting first!" he snarls, and then transforms to his dinosaur mode, breathing forth a gout of superheated flame at the headmaster! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Scorponok with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. "Once again? I think yer missin' a gear or two Darkwing, might be from cryin' in tha dark with yer buddy." Impactor retorts, lining up a shot with the harpoon attachment. For some reason or another, the Wrecker loves to skewer the Decepticon fliers with the weapon and drag them down to the ground ... to deliver a face to face beatdown. "Please make sure yer tray is in the upright and locked position, next stop..." The harpoon shoots out of Impactor's wrist, the rip-line making a *zing* sound as it unravels through the air. "...Ground!" Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor misses Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet with his Abrupt Landing attack! -1 Scorponok'as tall frame is bathed in flames, heating his purple an green armor until it glows with ruddy light of it's own; The Headmaster stands his ground though, continuing to close the distance between himself and the giant armor-plated dinosaur; He then transforms as well, becoming a giant scorpion with clattering arachnid legs and giant head-crushing claws. "No matter. I have you NOW, Grimlock!" The scorpion says, and it lunges towards the robot t-rex, in a clash of titanic proportions! Scorponok folds up to become a terrifying scorpion! Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Pincer Movement attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! 's Agility. (Crippled) Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet luaghs as he dodges the harpoon with a barrel roll. "Your gonna have to do better then that, but since you asked so nicely I will join you on the ground." The Aerospace XO replies as he transforms to robot mode and flies downwards toward the wrecker, fist first. With the sound ot turnign gears ans shifting metal, Darkwing changes into his ever blue robot mode. Combat: Darkwing strikes Impactor with his Silent Killer attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Impactor's Agility. (Crippled) Impactor is struck with the fist, but manages to shrug off most of the damage in a few astro-seconds. "Oh, how delightful ... ya decided ta come down and face me like a real mech?" he laughs, taking a step backward and cutting the rip-line off from the wrist. Without lauding his opponent with anymore taunts, the Wrecker Leader charges forward. Combat: Impactor strikes Darkwing with his 1-2 Combo (Punch) attack! Robot T-Rex! snarls! The only thing missing now is a cheesy soundtrack and some cardboard buildings! Grimlock is caught by Scorponok's pinchers- but even as his own armor buckles beneath the crushing grip, Grimlock lashes back in turn! Bracing his feet on the ground, Grimlock's jaws lash out, attempting to *CHOMP!* down on Scorponok's arm! And then again- and again, and again! It's like an insectivore buffet! Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Giant Scorpion with his Dino Crush attack! Combat: You took 17 damage. Darkwing chuckles softly as the blows land and knock him backwards slightly. "You used to hit harder then that. Your getting soft, old mech." Darkwing taunts and rushes towards the Wrecker. There were few things in this cold, dark Universe that made Darkwing feel good; and one of those was wrecking Wreckers. Combat: Darkwing strikes Impactor with his Ram attack! One of Scorponok's arms is caught in the vice-like grip of Grimlock's jaws, even as his other pincer continues to pin the giant dinosaur in place, as Scorponok prepares his next assault. "You may as well give up now, Grimlock! you and your pathetic accomplice will be CRUSHED, and your remains thrown into the trenches!" The scorpion cries with a clack of his pincers, and he lashes out to stab the dinosaur with it's deadly tail! Combat: Temporarily restricting the CRIPPLE effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Robot T-Rex! with his stinger attack! -3 Robot T-Rex! growls! The stinger punches into Grimlock's armor- but this Dinobot is not one to be stopped! And so, Grimlock struggles against that pincher- finally transforming, using the sudden burst of movement to slip free! And for once, Grimlock does something quite alien to him- he goes...on the defensive! Taking to the sky, Grimlock backpedals- at which point he brings out his Galaxial Rocket launcher, snapping the rocket off as he falls back! "Me Grimlock say you talk too much!" There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Grimlock strikes Giant Scorpion with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Strength! Impactor is staggered back by the attack, but shakes the feeling quickly. "Yeah, figured I'd take it easy on ya ... wouldn't want ya cryin' to tha others that I handed ya yer tailpipe!" the Wrecker jests, charging forward once again. This time however, he jumps in the air to tackle Darkwing to the ground. If successful, he'll deliver a couple of UFC strikes to the Decepticon's faceplate. Combat: Impactor strikes Darkwing with his Ground 'n Pound attack! The rocket bursts against Scorponok's armor in a flare of roiling flame and piercing shrapnel. The many-legged scorpion writhes and smolders, but he is far from defeated. As Grimlock moves to the defensive, Scorponok continues to press his assault. He transform to his robot mode, and follows Grimlock into the air. "At least I am /capable/ of proper speech, Dinobot!" He bellows, and lunges at Grimlock, trying to grasp the Dinobot's supposedly empty head with one of his huge claws. Combat: Removed restrictions on CRIPPLE for your attacks. Scorponok assumes his towering robot mode! Combat: Scorponok strikes Grimlock with his I'm Crushing Your Head attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) You receive a radio message from Darkwing: Shuld I still lead this idiot to the Bridge? You send a radio message to Darkwing: If he is foolish enough to follow, then by all means, proceed! Darkwing falls to the ground as Impactor punches him in the face several times, one of which cracks his purple visor. Knocking the Wrecker away, Darkwing gets to his feat, and wipes the oil from his face. "That was slightly better. But I feel we need to draw this away from our larger friends. I'm sure you wouldn't want a stray hit from one of them undermining your 'victory' against me." He taunts as he takes to the skies and tries to lead the Wrecker over to the bridge as he takes a moment to recharge. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Darkwing uses up a charge on his High-Throttle Energy Drink booster pack! Grimlock no doubt would have more things to say (improperly) to Scorponok- but there's a claw over his head! Oh dear. Grimlock's feet kick and dangle for a few moments in the air- though the Dinobot soon lashes out in turn- mirroring Scorponok's blow! It's almost comical, really- then again, Grimlock's not in much of a position to laugh! Combat: Scorponok uses up a charge on his Fasttrack booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Fasttrack Combat: Grimlock strikes Scorponok with his I'm crushing your Headmaster! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Agility! Impactor breaks away from the strangle, his fists still held in front of his chromedome. "I don't see tha point, last time one of yer Seeker buddies was helpin' ya ... and ya still took tha credit!" he laughs, targetting Darkwing with his shoulder mounted cannon. Instead of releasing a charge shot however, the Wrecker collects some information on the fly about his former charge. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor analyzes Darkwing for weaknesses. Darkwing says, "Yeah, but being an Autobot and Wrecker you should have some pride; and want to beat your foe without help from Dinobrains missing or simply forgetting who he's supposed to be attacking. Or are you simply scared to fight without his power to back up your fraility?" he replies as he leans agianst the side of the bridge. "I'll even make it easy for you like last time and stand still."" Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The punch connects with Scorponok's face, shattering his protective visor, cracking his jaw, and sending the Headmaster reeling. Zarak is safely protected under thick layers of armor, but he is also still a relatively frail old man. "I grow weary of your resistance, Grimlock! There is no place for your primitive kind on Cybertron, nor anywhere!" Scorponok bellows, swinging up his huge anti-gravity gun once again, a deadly rifle larger than many Transformers, and fire another thunderous fusion-powered blast at the Dinobot leader. Combat: Scorponok strikes Grimlock with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! Grimlock drops to the ground, landing in a ready stance- only to get smacked full-on by Scorponok's fusion blaster! Again, the dinocommander is thrown backwards once again- soon clattering out of sight like a discarded bit of debris! 'twould seem Scorponok has won!...today, at least. Combat: Grimlock begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Darkwing, Impactor, and Scorponok Impactor fires off a shot from the cannon, super heated plasma propelled through the air at his target. Then and only then does the Wrecker notice that Grimlock is bugging out, and he kicks himself for not paying closer attention. "Aww crap." Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Darkwing with his Shoulder Cannon attack! Scorponok brandishes a claw menacingly at Grimlock's falling form, and tosses back his head to cackle triumphantly. "DEFEATED once again, Grimlock!" Scorponok chuckles, injured, but victorious. Now, if only Darkwing were as effective... The Headmaster commander lowers himself to the bridge, standing behind the Powermaster jet and his nebulon partner. Scorponok glowers at Impactor, but takes no further action, waitying to see if the old Wrecker is brave enough to continue. "Darkwing, you shall have the pleasure of finishing him off... But should you fail, the consequences will be /dire/." Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Scorponok inspires Darkwing with overbearing and threatening words! Darkwing falls back as the plasma hits dead on, melting away from of his armor. "That was annoying... Now I'm goign to have to deal with those annoying medics for the rest of the day as they replace my armor." He grumbles and looks to Scorponok. "Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way. I always hate it when people interfer when I fight Wreckers." He repliease and then returns fire on Impactor. Across the Istoral Chasm lies a strange looking sight. The only crossing for miles, this shaky bridge is buffeted from side to side by the winds. Worryingly the entrance is a large, crude painting of Galvatron's face, with a hole cut for the open mouth. This open mouth leads onto the shaky bridge itself. Even more worryingly, in the middle of the bridge is a small turbo-rabbit, which trembles with wide-open eyes, looking all cute and scared. Impactor is blasted backwards by the attack, it's ever familiar effects resounding. "Argh, you've gotta be kiddin' me! Whelp, looks like playtime is over Emocon ... we'll have ta wrap this up 'nother time." the Wrecker Leader begrudgingly lets out, fully believing he'd be able to whip out a marginal victory here. But at what cost? Ah, the downside of a conscience. So he transforms and burrows swiftly into the ground, trying to put distance between himself and the Decepticons. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Scorponok says, "I am sorely tempted to remove Blueshift's pathetic excuse for a defensive construct." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "WHAT" Scourge's sneer can be heard when he talks. "Blueshift constructed something for defense? Tear it down and put up something /useful/." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "I think Lord Scorponok should build something of his /own/ first" Scorponok says, "Something terrible is better than nothing; I will leave it where it stands... FOR NOW." Scorponok holds his huge arms across his chest, difficult considering his massive claws. "You have performed... Adequetly, Darkwing." Scorponok muses, as he watches Impactor dig himself towards freedom. High praise from Scorponok. He hen turns his back upon the bridge, to limp back to base for repairs. Impactor slips on a pair of brass knuckles with letters embossed on them, punching you in the forehead! He then saunters off gruffing about 'Wily Old Buzzards'. If you look into a mirror, it reads 'Thanks For Coming Out!' ... only all backwards and stuff, cuz Wreckers aren't that bright. Darkwing nods to Scoponok. "Of course, I am not Dreadwind afterall," Darkwing replies. "I tend to get the job done, regardless how I feel. I'm just annoyed that Impactor ran away so quickly, but then he's always been more bluff then action."